1. Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to a receiving apparatus configured to receive image data or audio data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, receiving apparatus which can display high-resolution image data of 4K2K (3840×2160 pixels) is proposed. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-38706 discusses a communication system connecting a transmission apparatus and receiving apparatus via a plurality of communication interfaces in order to transmit high-resolution image data from a transmission apparatus to a receiving apparatus.
According to the above-described communication system, the transmission apparatus divides the high-resolution image and transmits each divided piece of image to the receiving apparatus via each of the communication interfaces.
Conventionally, the communication with the transmission apparatus is continuously performed by the receiving apparatus via each of the communication interfaces even when the transmission apparatus is not transmitting image data to the receiving apparatus. Thus, in order to maintain communication with the transmission apparatus, useless power is consumed by the receiving apparatus even when the transmission apparatus is not transmitting image data to the receiving apparatus.